


well-placed compliments

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ignatz makes everything so obvious, and that makes it all the more fun for Hilda.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Ignatz Victor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	well-placed compliments

Ignatz is cute in how pathetic he is. Hilda has noticed it for a while now, the way he gets flustered and runs away, hardly giving her a chance to compliment him. He is willing to do anything she asks, but once she tries to tell him how good of a job he did, or how grateful she is, he has to run away, and the reason is so obvious even a slacker like her can figure it out. She can see the way he looks at her in class, when he thinks that no one notices, and she can easily figure out why he gets so flustered by the slightest bit of attention from her.

And she can’t really blame him for it. It’s pretty obvious that he does not have much experience dealing with girls, and Hilda is not even being arrogant in thinking of herself as one of the prettier girls that he knows. She can’t blame him for getting a crush on her, or getting overly excited from a few compliments. He is still a teenage boy, after all, and even if it is incredibly pathetic of him, that just makes him that much cuter in her eyes. Hilda decides that she is going to give him a proper reward, to make up for all of the times that he has dodged her praise, and give him what he’s really after.

Needless to say, he has no idea how to react when she invites him to her room, all alone, and he looks like he might pass out when she locks her door behind them. With nowhere to run, and no way to hide his excitement from him, she is able to fluster him with her compliments and then point it out to him, her voice turning teasing as she says, “At first, I thought you didn’t like it when I complimented you like that, but now I can tell that you _really_ like it.”

“H-Hilda! I…I mean, that is, I…” But all he can do is stammer, words failing him as he is unable to make excuses for his very obvious erection. She laughs and cocks her head to the side, giving him a bright smile that only makes his blush deepen.

“It’s not a problem or anything, Ignatz, loosen up! I think it’s cute that you like me so much, you know,” she says, stepping closer to him. “You always run off without letting me reward you for all your hard work, so that’s what I want to do today. I’m going to reward you for being such a good boy.”

She can see him shudder a bit in excitement when she says that, pushing him to a point that he can’t hide what he really wants. He is shy and quiet and cute, easily flustered and overly polite, but he is still a pent-up teenage boy, and she has seen the way he stares at her when he thinks that she doesn’t notice. Ignatz is horny, and incredibly so, and Hilda wants to take advantage of that. She points to her bed and says, “Sit right there, and we can get started.”

He does as he is told, and starts coughing uncontrollably when she starts taking off her uniform. It’s really hard not to laugh at him right now, but somehow, she manages, until she is completely stripped down, and can approach him. She leans down over him, undoing his pants and taking his cock out, watching his face of pure shock, listening to the strangled noise that gets caught in his throat. Smiling, she says, “You’re bigger than I expected you to be.” It’s up to him whether he wants to take that as a compliment or not.

Ignatz is rendered completely speechless, and Hilda has him spread her legs so that she can get between him, where she can kneel in front of him, leaning up so that her breasts are level with his erection. “You like them, don’t you, Ignatz?” Swallowing, all he can do is nod. “You can touch them, you know. You’ve done so much for me, and you’re just so good, you deserve it.”

Hesitantly, he reaches out to squeeze them, eyes widening, as if he has just made the most amazing discovery. She considers offering to go to his room next time, and maybe even let him paint her like this, just based on the way he is staring at her, but she decides to save that for later. It might be too much for him to handle right now, ands he does not want to overwhelm him before she has even gotten to the main event.

“That’s good, right? Well, I can do something even better for you,” she says. Dutifully, he lets go, though he looks pained to do so. The pain does not last long, however, because soon enough she has leaned forward, letting his cock come to rest between them, and pushing them together. Ignatz looks like he is about to die, he is so excited, and Hilda says, “Use them however you want. You’re so cute, and so good and helpful, that you deserve all of this.”

She does not need to tell him twice. In no time at all he is jerking his hips frantically, fucking her breasts while she coos over him, heaping him with praise and watching him lose himself in it, knowing that this will be over in no time at all. Sure enough, he comes after only a few minutes of it, without warning, making quite the mess of her face as he does.

“I-I’m so sorry!” he cries, as soon as he realizes what he has done. But Hilda waves a hand, hiding her slight irritation, because this is all about rewarding him. Besides, even this part is pretty cute, and really only serves to make him that much more endearing. She knows that she can have a lot of fun teasing a cute boy like him, and in return, she will be surprised if she ever has to lift a finger again.

“Oh, you don’t need to be sorry,” she says, reaching an arm up to wipe her face. “Like I said, you’re just such a good boy, you deserved all of that and more.”

“A-and more?” he asks, and she nods. He has no idea just what he is getting himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
